


bxb kpop oneshots

by yaya_yumyum



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Any ship - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, HaJeongwoo, HwanJo, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No x Reader, One Shot, Showki, Smut, any band, bxb - Freeform, leeon, mashikyu, meanie, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaya_yumyum/pseuds/yaya_yumyum
Summary: M=smutA= AngstF= fluffAny band and any shipNo X readersa lot of underrated ships in here!Requests are open!Enjoy~
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

!Steamy, but they will not go all the way!

MashiKyu

[Just two lovebirds showing one another how much they love each other]

soft top- Junkyu

power bottom- Mashiho

·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.·

Mashiho giggled loudly as he pulled his lover into the living room, pushing the elder down onto the couch. The small japanese male quickly straddled his lover, his arms loosely hanging from his neck. Junkyu smiled brightly, his hands finding comfort on the others waist. 

"It's just us tonight..." Mashiho whispered out as he began to play with the others hair, the silk strands lightly touching his fingers. a soft hum left the elder as his eyes slowly raked up and down his lovers appearance. "my god, shio, you look good." Junkyu whispered out to the smaller, a toothy smile pulling onto the younger's lips. 

"Is that so?" The younger teased, the elder quickly humming before his mouth found the youngers plush skin, slowly kissing it before taking small sucks and nips. Mashiho let out a content sigh once he felt the elder's hands slide towards his ass. There are only two ways this night could go, one, they could get slightly steamy and watch a movie after, or Junkyu could make Mashiho cum, hard, and honestly, Mashiho wanted the second option.

Junkyu's soft lips quickly captured the younger's, the kiss starting off slow before Mashiho became needy, his hands tangled in the others now messy locks. The sound of their lips smacking together was enough to get Mashiho's member excited, a soft whine falling from his lips. "kyu..." The younger panted out once he felt the elder's bulge, the living room growing hotter by the second. Junkyu let out a little laugh before placing tender kisses on the younger's lips before pulling away. "wanna watch a movie, baby?" Junkyu asked as he stared at his lover with tenderness, Mashiho's heart melting.

"no." Mashiho said softly, his gaze moving down to the bulge's now present in their pants, a sudden urge to touch them filled the small japanese boy. "I-I want hyung to touch me." Junkyu's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. Mashiho looked up, his eye's meeting the elder's deep one's, slight worry written in the dark orbs. 

Junkyu felt his world stop once the words processed in his mind. Never had they been past intimately kissing. Yeah, they've made out and began to strip, but they never went further than that, He was scared to go further than that. He was scared he'd hurt Mashiho.

"kyu, please..." Mashiho softly whined out, the heat in his lower region becoming unbearable. Junkyu stared at the small male on his lap, his mind slightly fuzzing over. "Shio, let's talk about thi-" The korean male started, only to get cut off by the eager japanese boy, his mouth sucking in the words. Mashiho knew that he was playing some risky cards, but he couldn't help himself. 

As their lips danced, the small male slowly began to rock his hips, the rough feeling of their jeans rubbing against their hard-on's drawing deep moans from both males. The friction sent tingles up their spines, both males mouths ajar. The sweet sensation of Mashiho rubbing against Junkyu's hard-on fogged up the elder's mind, all his fears quickly thrown out of the window. 

Mashiho's small hand quickly found its way to his belt, quickly unbuckling it. The jingles of the metal filling their ears, Mashiho hurriedly undoing his pants before pulling out his shaft. Junkyu quickly grabbed hold of the younger's dick, their lips quickly locking together once more. The elder's warm hand began to slowly pump the smallers erection, sparks of pleasure raking through the japanese males small body. 

"f-fuck, hyung. k-keep going" Junkyu licked his lips, his own dick begging to get attention. The steady pace of the elder's hand had the smaller males body jolting with glee, goosebumps kissing his pretty skin. Slowly, Junkyu pulled away from the younger, his hands quickly going down to his own pants, pulling out his own shaft. The sight itself left the young male blushing. 

Slowly, Junkyu started pumping his own shaft, loose moans falling from his lips, his other hand quickly going into the others pants, grabbing at the soft flesh of the youngers ass. "shio, I need to know if you really wanna go this far." Junkyu whispered out, his wrist never stopping. Mashiho quickly grabbed the elder's hand that was on his own shaft, pulling it away. A cute smile graced his lips before he nodded his head softly. 

"Make me cum." Mashiho teasingly said, his small hand brushing over their sensitive tips, a faint groan falling from Junkyu. The elder male spat in his hand before rubbing the slimy substance all over his length, his hooded eyes looking over to the younger while he did so. Mashiho quickly followed suit before he grabbed both of their erections, a whiny moan falling from his lips. The warm liquid now covering their erect shafts allowed the movements to be quicker and cleaner. Each time Mashiho moved his hands, a airy moan would fall from both males, the feeling making both of them shiver. 

Junkyu's larger hands quickly grabbed hold of the younger's, thrusting his hips up at the new warmth surrounding them. Mashiho sent a lazy smile to the older male as he felt the older twitch in delight, the feeling odd. The easy going pace never stopped, Junkyu quickly pulling the younger male into a hungry kiss as his thumb teased their tips before going back down to rub the erect shafts. The way their lips danced while they held each other close had a smile on the japanese males face. 

"kyu, i'm close." The smaller male let out as he screwed his eyes shut at the sudden tingles filling his insides. Junkyu smiled before letting go of his own shaft, giving attention to only the smallers. His hand begins going at a quicker pace, Mashiho moaning loudly as he harshly gripped the korean males shoulder, his thighs beginning to shake as he came. Creamy white ropes shot from the smaller, landing the his lovers hand, who only smiled fondly at him.

"good job,shio." Junkyu softly said before placing a gentle kiss on the smallers lips, mashiho returning it with fondness. slowly pulling away from the kiss, the small male passed a cheeky smile to his lover before sliding off his lap,onto his knees, the cold floor sending goosebumps up his pale legs. "we can't forget about this guy." The japanese male teased as he grabbed the still erect shaft, kissing the tip a few times before licking teasingly. A loud hiss fell from the korean male as the younger took him whole, his hot caverns engulfing him. With slow breaths, the small male began to bob his head,making sure to go down on it as much as he could. Junkyu let soft moans fall from his lips, his hand quickly finding comfort on the youngers head, fingers quickly grabbing hold of the dark locks. 

"f-fuck, just like that...i'm so close.." Junkyu harshly whispered out as he began to grind his hips,pushing the youngers head down while doing so. Soft choked sounds filled the older's ears, deep moans falling from his lips as he neared his climax. The japanese male quickly pulled off the olders shaft before pumping it a few more times, white ropes splattering everywhere. 

Smiling, the small male stood up, his hand pushing back the olders bangs in a tender way. "we're dirty, Kyu, lets go shower." The older looked at the smaller, a big grin pulling on his lips before he nodded.

"yes, baby."


	2. [M] Lifed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hongseok and Hyunggu get stuck in an elevator

The guys had just left a very important meeting and were heading home now. Kino walked slow, limbs tired from the day. The elevator dinged as the pretty male walked slowly, causing him to groan and rush to it. 

"Seok, Hold the door!" The pretty male called out as he jogged towards the closing elevator. The handsome male inside pushed the button to open the door, the doors quickly opening. Kino entered and sighed, leaning his petite body against the wall. 

"Thanks..." Kino sighed out.

"Anytime, ggu." Hongseok said before pressing the button to the car garage. The elevator shook slightly before starting to make it's way down. Kino lazily watched as the numbers went down, counting down with them until it stopped at eight and the lights flickered. 

"shit." Hongseok mumbled as the elevator stopped suddenly, Kino loosing his balance and falling onto his butt. The lights fought to stay on but later turned off completely. 

"ggu, you okay?" Hongseok took out his phone and turned on his flashlight, shining on the pretty male on the floor.

"hyung, a-are we stuck?" Kino's voice quivered in fear as he stared up at the elder. Hongseok gulped lightly as he stared the younger down. He knew the younger was sensitive and knew how bad he was in situations like this. 

"n-no, ggu. Just give it time." Hongseok gave a forced smile as he looked down to his phone and tried messaging Jinho. A string of curses left Hongseok as his phone told him the message failed to send. Small sniffles filled the closed space as Kino's anxiety got the best of him.

"hyung, just admit it, we're stuck in here." Kino wiped his eyes with his sweater paw and hiccuped softly.

"hey, no need to cry. hyung is here to keep you company! yay, Hongseok hyung!" Hongseok squatted down and cupped the youngers face in his hands and smiled. Kino whined as more tears poured from his eyes. Hongseok's phone lit up the dim space allowing him to see the worry written on the younger's face. 

"I promise you everything is okay, love. take a deep breath." Kino blushed and nodded lightly, his face still cupped in the elders hands. The petite male took in shaky breaths and released them a few seconds after. 

"there you go, keep going love." Hongseok whispered out.

Kino was REALLY trying to calm his fast beating heart but it was kind of hard when such an appealing man was literally right in front of his face. Kino groaned in frustration, his small hands taking hold of the elders on his face. 

"hyung, back up. I-I can't focus." 

Hongseok smirked and leaned in as the younger moved back. 

" are you shy, lovely?" Hongseok whispered as he let the younger's face go, sliding them down to the younger's petite waist. Kino put his head down and squeezed his eyes shut.

"n-no, I just need some personal space." Kino softly said causing Hongseok to laugh. 

Hongseok sat himself down on the floor and pressed his back against the wall before opening his arms for the younger.

"that's a shame, I wanna cuddle." Hongseok said as he stared at the anxiety wrecked male. 

cuddles, Kino's weakness. He did him dirty, he really did.

Kino crawled his way over and placed himself on the elders lap, Hongseok humming, pleased. 

"can hyung have a kiss?" Hongseok asked the younger on his lap. Kino's eyes widened as he looked at the elder's puckered lips.

"n-no..."

"why not? you always give hyung kisses." Hongseok said as he wrapped his arms around the younger's skinny waist. Kino huffed out, placing his hands on the elder's shoulders. 

"well, I'm not in the mood." Kino pouted as he he stared at the elders handsome feature.

"just one?" Hongseok whined out as he placed his head on the younger's chest.

"noo~"

"please?" Hongseok softly said, staring up deeply into the youngers eyes.

"f-fine...." Kino shyly said, leaning forward placing his plump lips on the elder's. Hongseok hummed pleased that the younger gave in. Kino was about to pull away but Hongseok quickly placed his hand on the back of the younger's head. The elder licked the younger male's lips, nibbling at the younger's bottom lip every so often. 

"do you trust me?" Hongseok asked hungrily. 

"y-yes." Kino softly said.

"good." Hongseok said before placing open mouth kisses on the younger males neck, small pants slipping out the younger. Hongseok bit down on the younger's collar bone, a startled moan slipping out of the younger.

"hyung, are we really going to do it in here?" Kino panted out as he tangled his fingers in the other messy black and red locks. Hongseok groaned and pulled away from the younger's neck. 

"are you uncomfortable?" Hongseok asked the younger

"no, I was just asking.....sorry." Kino mumbled out causing Hongseok to laugh lightly.

"don't apologize, babe. I didn't make it clear what was going to happen..." Hongseok said as he placed his hand on the youngers cheek.

"you want hyung to help you calm down?" Hongseok placed tender kisses on the other face as he awaited the youngers response.

"y-yes, please." Kino felt his face get hot as he answered.

Hongseok slid his hand into the youngers pants, grabbing the semi erect shaft. "a-ah, hyung! y-you're hands are s-so cold!" Kino whined out as he gripped the other males muscular shoulders. 

"sorry, baby." Hongseok softly said as he pumped the shaft slowly, squeezing the tip every so often.

"f-fuck....go faster." the pretty male panted out as he slowly started to buck his hips up, loving the feeling of the elders touch. The cold from the elder's hands spread goosebumps onto his fair skin. 

Hongseok pulled the younger's shaft out causing it to bounce up against the youngers clothed stomach. The elder males mouth watered at the sight of the younger hiding his blush with his sweater paws but staring deeply into into the elder's eyes with lust. 

"wanna take off your pants?" Hongseok asked as he teased the younger's now exposed shaft. 

"mh, yes please..." Kino moaned softly

Hongseok let the other male stand, the younger quickly throwing off his shoes along with his pants and boxers.

Before Hongseok could say anything, Kino placed himself in front of the elder, ass up face down. The younger male facing the door. Hongseok felt his cock twitch at the sight.

"hyunggu...." The elder growled out as he stared at the youngers ass propped up in front of him.

"Seok, please..." Kino moaned out as he started to pump himself. The elder quickly pulled down his pant and stroked his long length. (;))

"prep?" Hongseok whispered out as his trailed his tip up and down along the youngers hole. 

"fuck it." Kino moaned out, pushing back against nothing.

Hongseok lined himself with the youngers entrance and pushed in slowly, both male moaning out. The younger whined as the elder forced the rest of his shaft inside. 

"h-hyung....mhm,please." Kino moaned out as his hands tried to grip at the slick floor. Hongseok gripped the youngers waist as he began to thrust his hips. The inside of the younger felt amazing.

Hongseok groaned while thrusting before pulling out and bending slightly, spitting on the youngers hole. 

"too dry..." Hongseok mumbled out as he fingered the spit inside the younger. Finally, the elder thrusted in, hard. A loud moan slipped past the youngers lips as Hongseok abused his prostate. 

"mmh~ just like that hyung....ah- fuck" The younger male moaned out, clenching slightly on the elder. Hongseok growled, leaning over the younger, his hand trailing to the youngers shaft. 

(A/N while i'm writing this, Love Talk by Wayv came on and i've never been this motivated)

The elder male continued his fast pace, the younger releasing onto the floor as he continued being pounded into. 

"c-close, babe." Hongseok groaned out as he continued to ram into the younger. After a few more thrust, Hongseok released his load into the younger male, a string of moans coming out of both of them.

"hyung, it felt so good.." Kino softly said as he panted.

Hongseok pulled his length out and watches as the younger male pushed cum out. The elder leaned down to face the youngers ass before lapping his tongue at the stretched entrance before slipping the muscle past the abused ring of flesh. 

"shit, ah....just like that, Seok..." Kino moaned out as the elder started to eat him out, massaging his plush cheeks in the process. After a few minutes the elder pulled away and smirked down to the smaller before whispering out a small

"delicious."

A loud muffled sound filled the elevator, words trying to be formed.

"he-hel-o?" both males quickly snapped their head towards each other before quickly standing, the elder making his way to the buttons on the wall as the younger male redressed.

"hello? anyone there?" Hongseok asked.

"he-hello!*static sounds* h-h-ho-w long have you b-be-n in there?" The voice asked.

"about an hour and a half...can you help us?" Hongseok said as he looked back at the younger male with slight hope.

"h-h-he's not alone! p-p-p-please be patient! we-we're working as quick as we can to fix this." the man said

"okay, please hurry. My lover has anxiety." Hongseok said back quickly.

"hang tight."

\-----------

the cold air swam through the night sky as both males walked hand in hand, smiles drawn on their faces.

"today was.....fun?" Hongseok said before letting out a laugh.

"i guess.....I never thought I'd have sex in an elevator, though..." Kino whispered out as they continued their journey back to the dorms.

"there's a first to everything......where's are next quick fuck location?" Hongseok said only to receive a hard smack on the head.

"don't test your luck."


	3. [M] Dream Ride

soft snores rang throughout the dark room. The bright alarm clock lights displaying the time in bright red numbers. '2:30 a.m.' despite the time, Jisung couldn't sleep. The pretty male held a small pillow in between his legs as he humped it slowly, his phone in his hand as he watched a petite male get rammed into.

"f-fuck.." Jisung whispered out as he continued to hump the pillow. His lover was currently asleep next to him and Jisung wanted nothing more than to be caught by him. The thought itself excited him even more, his dick twitching in delight. The pretty male used his other hand to prep his whole, slick fingers pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

Every now and then, Minho would shift causing Jisung's heartbeat to go wild.

'please, please wake up!' The submissive male thought to himself.

The petite male in the video pushed his partner down on the bed and positioned himself so that he rode the dominate male, Jisung drooling slightly at the sight. After a few minutes, an idea popped into the horny males head. 

Jisung quickly threw the pillow and took his fingers out of his hole. The squirrel looking male straddled his sleeping lover and grinded his hips down on the sleeping males shaft. a soft groan escaped Minho's lips, his brows furrowing slightly. Jisung smirked slightly before he pulled his lovers sweats down, his cock springing up.

"mmhm~" Jisung moaned at the sight.

slowly, Jisung took hold of the now erect cock, pumping a few times before positioning himself over it. The horny male slowly sunk down on it, a string of soft pants following. Once he was fully seated on the shaft, the pretty male started to roll his hips.

"mhm~ just like that hyung..ah." Jisung mumbled as he placed his hand on the elder's bare chest.

"I love how you fill me up~ It feels so goo-d, f-fuck." The pretty male moaned out as he slowly started to bounce, the elder males tip almost fully leaving the now stretched hole. 

This continued for a few minutes before the elder male started to shift again in his sleep, Jisung getting excited.

"hyung~ i feel soooo full!" Jisung exclaimed once Minho opened his eyes. 

"f-fuck, sung....what're you doing?" Minho moaned out as he quickly gripped his lovers waist.

"m'fucking myself good, just for you~" Jisung breathed out as he bounced quickly, the elder's tip jabbing at the younger's prostate.

"r-right there!" The younger moaned out, his hand quickly finding its way to his neglected shaft.

"was my baby feeling needy?" Minho questioned in a low voice as he watched his lover wreck himself on his dick.

"o-oh yes! very! I really wanted you~" The younger moaned out as he felt his climax coming. Minho smirked as he quickly switched their positions. 

"want me to fuck you good?" Minho dipped his head down into the younger's neck, leaving hickey's here and there.

"y-yes please, hyunggie~" Jisung felt his whole body shake once Minho started to thrust his hips. The sound of skin slapping now rang through out the room, along with loud moans and pleas from the amount of pleasure the younger was receiving.

Minho snapped his hips harshly forward, jabbing at the bundle of nerves that make the younger see stars.

"ooh~ a-again!" Jisung moaned out.

Minho continued to thrust into the small male, continuously pounding into his prostate.

"I'm soooo close!" Jisung moaned out, fisting at the elders locks. Jisung clenched around the elder every now and then, the feeling of being rammed into turning into too much.

"c-cumming.." The small boy moaned out as his body shook harshly, white ropes decorating his chest and stomach. Minho continued his quick pace soon followling the younger male, spilling his seeds in the youngers hole.

"mmhm...." Minho slowly pulled out and watched as the younger male pushed the creamy substance out.

"baby, don't tease." Minho growled out lightly, his finger trailing down to the leaking hole.

"hyung, I want you..." The younger whined out as he opened his arms for the elder to fall into.

"you're so needy. first you woke me up by fucking yourself on my dick, and now you want me to fuck you again?" 

Jisung quickly nodded, a playful smile on his lips.

"fine."


End file.
